The Truth about James
by Alice Brennan
Summary: Why did Sirius choose to stop being James and Lily's secret keeper?


A/N: Written for the Houses Competition:

House: Slytherin, Year 7, Category: Standard, Prompt: [Negative Pairing] Sirius Black/ James Potter, and Word count: 1379.

The Three Broomsticks was filled to bursting with wizards and witches determined to drown their fears away in whatever drink they had chosen for the night. Most of them were laughing too loudly, exaggerating their forced happiness. True happiness was rare these days, with You-Know-Who looming over the wizarding world. Too many had already lost family members or friends to him, either from corruption or death. James Potter knew he and his family were next on You-Know-Who's list of rebels to dispose of, but not even the _great and mighty Dark Lord_ could keep him from sneaking around with his closest friends. Anyways, James's ego assured him that he could outsmart those deatheaters of his any day of the week. There was no real danger in coming here. He was only in hiding to protect Lily and Harry.

James leaned back in his chair across from Sirius and Remus. Peter was sitting next to him, clutching a firewhiskey more tightly than necessary. His eyes darted around the room searching for threats, as though he were certain deatheaters were going to leap out at them any second now.

"So," James grinned at Sirius, "Are you going to tell us the big news, Padfoot, or wait until Peter passes out from the excitement of it all?"

Sirius smiled, taking another sip of his drink before answering, "I'm getting married."

Peter, who had just taken a long chug out of his mug, spewed firewhiskey across the table.

"Peter!" Remus gasped as he and Sirius scooted back in their chairs much too late. Their faces burned from the firewhiskey on their skin.

James burst into laughter, and casually slipped his wand out of his pocket, waving It towards his friends. The mess of firewhiskey vanished, but their faces were still red and hot.

"S-Sorry," Peter stuttered, "bu-but you can't get married! You're Sirius Black. You have a different woman on your arm every week!"

Sirius grinned, "Not anymore. I haven't for the past few months, actually. I've finally found a woman charming enough to convince me to settle down."

He and Remus repositioned their chairs in front of the table.

"Well, go on. Who is it, mate?" James asked, excited for his friend. "Do we know her?"

"She went to Hogwarts with us, a year ahead. It's Selena Halloway," Sirius answered.

"You're marrying Selena Halloway?" Peter gasped, "Bu-but not even James could seduce her!"

"Peter!" Remus scolded quickly.

James frowned, "I could have if I had wanted to," He objected without thinking. His eyes darted towards Sirius as he realized what he'd just said. "Not that we'll ever know for sure now, of course. I'm happy for you Padfoot. Congratulations."

"We're all happy for you." Remus smiled at him. He lifted up his mug, "To Padfoot and Selena."

James and Peter quickly followed suit, lifting their mugs to toast him, "Padfoot and Selena!"

* * *

Sirius pulled his jacket tight against the wind as he hurried home. It had only been a week since he had seen James, and he missed him already. He wondered how Lily and little Harry were doing. They had always been more of a family to him than even his own was. In his younger days, he might have given in to his emotions and risked visiting them, but the war had forced him to start taking a second look at the decisions he made. You-know-who already knew he was friends with James. As much as it hurt to have to keep his distance from them, he couldn't risk drawing any more attention to their whereabouts.

Sirius stepped up onto the porch of the home he now shared with Selena. If there was anything that could lift his spirits, it was her. Dumbledore must have known it as well, because the old man had sent him home early tonight rather than having him take the night watch for the Order. Selena had gotten into the habit of waiting up for him out of worry. He had told her it wasn't necessary, but more often than not, she was still awake when he got home. Sirius would never admit it, but it comforted him, knowing she cared for him that much. She would be thrilled to have him home early tonight. Sirius quietly eased the door open and slipped inside, intending to surprise her.

He slipped out of his jacket and made his way upstairs to their bedroom. When he reached the second floor, he hesitated at the sound of Selena's laughter. She hadn't told him she was expecting company tonight, and more than that, the sound was the same flirtatious giggling that she usually saved for him. Something inside of him wanted to turn around and pretend he hadn't heard. Pretend he hadn't been here. He couldn't do that though. She was his fiancé.

Sirius opened the door and the sight before him felt like a knife to the heart. The breath caught in a knot of thorns in his throat as he struggled to comprehend what he was seeing. "James?" he croaked in disbelief.

Selena quickly slipped from the bed. Her blonde hair fell in messy waves over her bare chest as she clutched the sheets to her as though they could hide the truth. Instead, as she pulled them, they uncovered James' nakedness as well. "Sirius!" Selena gasped, "You're home…"

"Padfoot!" James gasped, "It's not what it looks like. I can explain!"

"Explain?" Sirius repeated, "You can explain why you're naked in my bed with my fiancé? How could you do this to me? To Lily?"

"I am so sorry, Padfoot," James answered.

"Sorry for what?" Sirius threw back, "Shagging my fiancé or getting caught?"

James didn't answer.

"Sirius-" Selena started, but Sirius cut her off.

"Just tell me why! Tell her!" Sirius demanded angrily. He already knew the answer, but he needed to hear it. He wanted to throw it in the face of the woman who had betrayed him.

James still hesitated. He didn't want to admit the truth. Not to Selena and especially not to his friend. Sirius wouldn't let him leave though. Not until he confessed. "To prove that I could."

"She doesn't even mean anything to you, does she? You just couldn't stand seeing me with something you couldn't have, even after marrying Lily…." Sirius spat at him. "Get out of my house. Both of you."

He turned his glare towards Selena. Her face had turned red and was wet with tears, but she didn't speak as she grabbed the clothes she had abandoned on the floor and ran from the room.

James didn't move. "Please don't tell Lily."

"Snivelus was right about you. You don't deserve her. All you ever think about is yourself." Sirius sneered at him.

"Padfoot, if you tell her, she'll leave me. Think about Harry," James pleaded, "He deserves to have his father in his life. Don't they have enough pressure on them from the threat of You-Know-Who?"

Sirius turned his back on him. "I would have died, rather than betray you, Prongs," Sirius answered sadly. There was a long moment of silence before he added, "I think you had better use someone else as your secret keeper."

"Come on, Padfoot!" James objected, this time out of fear. "I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. Besides, who else can I trust as much as I trust you?"

"You can use Wormtail, for all I care," Sirius answered, "You-Know-Who would never suspect him to be a secret keeper."

Before James could object again, Sirius whirled around to face him and yelled, "I said get out!"

James shoved past Sirius and ran down the stairs.

* * *

Only a few days later, Lily received a letter from Sirius. James was terrified of what it would say, but he didn't interfere as Lily pried open the envelope and began reading.

Lily,

I hope this letter finds you and Harry well.

I am taking a trip out of the country on Order business, so I will not be able to visit for a while. I am sorry I could not say good-bye in person, but it is better this way. I did not want to draw any attention to your location. I'm sure you will be in safe hands with Wormtail until I return. Please tell little Harry that his Godfather loves him dearly and will see him as soon as I can.

Tell James…tell James I hope, one day, he will prove me wrong.

Sirius


End file.
